The present invention relates to an improved adsorbent cartridge adapted to be mounted in a filter-drier of an air conditioning system.
By way of background, it is common practice to place an adsorbent device in a refrigerant-drier of an air conditioning system to adsorb undesirable substances from the refrigerant. In a prior device of this type, a housing of the type shown in the present application was filled with a combination of adsorbent pellets and fiberglass mesh which were tightly packed between metal grids press-fitted into the housing. The foregoing was expensive from both a labor and materials aspect. It is with overcoming the foregoing deficiency of prior devices that the present invention is concerned.